


Behind the Scenes

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: In Filling in the Pieces, Mickey meets Lucy Bearing who seems to have an interest in Mickey. She gets her attorney brother Adam to do everything he can to help Mickey and Ian get free.





	1. Meet the Bearings

Adam walked into the large family home. He threw a file onto the large mahogany dining table  
“OK it’s all there. The boy, the redhead the criminal charges. The lot. Now are you going to tell me what’s going on”  
Lucy got up breathing heavily and walked slowly and unsteadily to the table. Her headscarf was all askew and Adam leaned forwards and gently straightened it. She pushed him away weakly and sat down at the table.   
Lucy pulled the file towards her and opened it. There were pictures and addresses and a pretty long charge sheet. She smiled at the list. She pulled out the mugshot of Mikhailo Milkovich and showed Adam. “He looks like Misha.”  
“Oh Lucy.” Adam came around to his sister and put an arm around her shoulders.   
“I’m not an idiot Adam, I’m not planning some last ditch May December thing.“ she paused. “But I feel like I’ve been given a chance to make a life better. For Misha. And I have to do it now. Before it’s too late.“  
Adam nodded. “I know. And I’ll help. You know I will”  
Lucy smiled and waved the charge sheet “I think he’ll need you. And probably soon”


	2. Adam's Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's visits with Mickey - Having a good lawyer can change the world.

Adam visited Mickey a few times in Chicago. First to make sure the agreement was being stuck to, then to discuss Ian getting on the DOC Mental Health Programme. Mickey wouldn’t agree to anything for Ian without his say so. But Ian had heard about what Adam had done for both of them and readily agreed to be part of the programme. Adam thought this might help get Mickey out earlier too by showing how Mickey’s presence helped Ian. To Mickey’s surprise Ian agreed with him.

Later in their cell Ian tried to explain “It's true. With you around, I take better care of myself. I have to. You need me!”  
Mickey swatted at him but gently, not taking his eyes off the floor. It was what he wanted to hear but he was still overwhelmed. Ian shuffled up to his boyfriend and as had become something of a custom between them, he put his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and kissed his forehead.


	3. Adam's visit II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a good lawyer can change the world. A chance meeting can change your life.

A month after Ian had been released, Adam came to visit Mickey again.   
“I think we’ve got a real chance following a test case in Baltimore. A 'stabilising influence' combined with the emotional upset you felt of a family member deliberately trying to destroy your loved one could be just the ticket."  
Mickey stared at him. He hadn’t understood one word of that and up until recently he would have kept quiet but Mickey was changing.   
“Adam. I didn’t understand one word of that!”  
Adam smiled. “Basically because Sammi was Ian’s sister and because having you out will help keep Ian stable, you deserve to be free.”  
“Oh. for real?”  
“Really”  
“What about the escape?” Mickey was determined to make sure this wasn’t a fantasy and prodded every possible hole.  
“You were coerced. Your cell mate kidnapped your lover and told you he’d kill him if you didn’t drive him over the border. He’s still at large and a man of his description had been robbing gas stations all through Tijuana."  
“You know I can't go for it unless Ian agrees. It’s making him out to be more dependent than he is”  
“Already spoken to him. He will testify. He wants you out, Mickey”  
“Fuck.” Mickey’s eyes filled with tears as the possibility of liberty and Ian was dangled in front of him.   
Then he looked Adam right in the eyes.

“OK” he said. “This goes way beyond a favour for Lucy. What’s going on? Why are you helping us?”  
It was Adam’s turn to look sad. “Lucy’s dead, Mickey. Cancer. But before she went she was adamant that I was to help you if I could.”  
“Help me?” Mickey was nonplussed. “What the fuck? Why? She and I met once!”  
Adam took our his wallet and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to Mickey. Mickey looked at the picture. It was old, like from the 80s. An instant pic, um Polaroid, that was it. Of a couple. A young girl with reddish gold hair in plaits and a pale boy with black hair holding her hand. They were both dressed in black.  
“That’s Lucy. And Misha. Her boyfriend back then." Adam was in story telling mode. “Our father did not approve of him. He came from the South Side. Like yourself. He wanted her to run away with him but in the end she didn’t have the courage. So he left. And she regretted it every day.”  
Adam sighed and continued.  
“When she met you, she thought you looked like Misha. And I think she saw helping you as her way to make up for not going with him that night."  
“What happened to him?”  
“He died. In a knife fight. In Springfield”  
“Shit.”  
“Yeah. Look Lucy had no kids, no family but me. And she had resources available to her - Me. Which she decided should go to you. And I promised her I would see it through."  
“I’m sorry. Thanks man. “  
“You’re welcome.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Adam thinking of his sister and Misha and Mickey thinking about how he was going to turn his life around if he gets out.   
Adam took a sharp intake of breath “Right so Monday we go into battle for your freedom.”  
Mickey nodded, not daring to speak.


End file.
